


Zombies with Feelings

by ChibisUnleashed, KamuiWithFangs



Series: Zombie Jack [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Art, Drabble, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuiWithFangs/pseuds/KamuiWithFangs
Summary: For Dralloween 2016, back when Twinkies and Hope was just a vague idea in our heads, Kam illustrated Human!Pitch with Zombie!Jack and Fuu wrote a tiny thing for it. This art+drabble is where How to Survive on Twinkies and Hope began.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: Zombie Jack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123208
Kudos: 4





	Zombies with Feelings

  


Jack wasn't really warm, but he wasn't cold as death either.

Pitch held him close in sleep. The zombie couldn't exactly shout for help, but he was pretty good at squirming insistently if Pitch needed to get up. And he didn't sleep so he was perfect for keeping watch.

He was perfect in so many ways.

The apocalypse had taken nearly everything from him, but it gave him Jack.

Jack, who offered him an adorable, cheeky half-smile and a reason to go on. Who gave him hope he could save his daughter.

“Braaaiiinns…”

And then dashed it again, of course.


End file.
